


Ocean Waves

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: A day spent at the beach for Shownu's birthday





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

Shownu hadn’t been too thrilled when you’d gotten him up early, on his birthday nonetheless, but he swallowed any complaints when he saw the excited grin on your face.

“Please get up, I have a surprise planned for today.”

“Alright, alright,” he complied easily, watching you twirl around the bedroom in your favorite sundress that just happened to be his favorite too. You practically had to drag him out of bed but finally, he was up, shooing you out of the room so he could get dressed.

Once the car was loaded and both of you were ready, you gave Shownu a blindfold to wear to keep the place you were going a secret. He spent the whole car ride trying to guess but you refused to give out any hints. As you pulled into the parking lot, there was no way of hiding the smell of salt or the sounds of the waves crashing against the shoreline. Shownu was out of the car as soon as you parked it, starting to run before realizing the blindfold was still on. He came back sheepishly to help you carry the towels and the picnic basket but he couldn’t suppress the small smile that came when he looked back at you.

You found the perfect spot on the sand and laid out the towels. There weren’t too many people at the beach so it was easy to find a quiet spot away from everyone else where you could relax. You both put on sunscreen and sat back on the towels, side by side, simply enjoying the sun and the sea.

“I’m going to go cool off in the water, care to join me?” You asked after a while, standing from the towel and slipping off the sundress over your bathing suit. Shownu grunted and shielded his eyes to look up at you.

“Go ahead, I’ll come over in a minute.”

You pouted but he only smiled and rolled onto his stomach to keep napping. You walked down to the ocean alone, only dipping your feet in at first. You turned back to tell Shownu that the water felt great, but he was no longer on the towel. You only had a moment to be confused when suddenly someone was picking you up by the waist and carrying you into the ocean.

“Shownu!” You squealed. When he got waist deep in the water, he dropped you in. Getting revenge, you splashed him with water, starting a war between the two of you that ended with you both completely soaked and laughing so much your sides hurt.

Trekking back to the towels to dry off, you decided to get the food out too. From the basket, you brought out a cupcake with a small candle stuck through the middle.

“Make a wish,” you said, holding it out to him. He thought for a moment and then blew out the pretend flame. You cheered and handed the cake off to him, grabbing your own from the basket.

“What did you wish for?” You asked, chewing on the piece he’d fed you from his own cupcake.

“I guess I can tell you since it already came true,” he smiled and wiped his hand over his mouth, “I wished for the best birthday ever.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. And, uh, Shownu?”

“Yeah?”

“You got icing all over your face.”


End file.
